


Distress

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: "You Came?""Don't tell me you doubted me?"





	1. Beacon

Even though he had been the one to set up the distress call connection between his office and Atlas’ he never expected to hear it go off, which is why when it did it took a few seconds for him to realize what it was. Blinking at the buzzing noise as a memory flashed into his mind.

_“You’re based on Pandora sweetheart and although I have no doubt you can handle yourself there’s nothing wrong with a back up plan.”_

Atlas had just rolled his eyes at Jacks words but he watched Jack with a small smile anyway as the man continued programming in the beacon. Shaking the memory away he stood with a clatter, his chair wheeling away behind him. Grabbing his jacket Jack stormed out snarling at his secretary to have a security squad meet him in the landing bay and loader bots ready for deployment on a moment’s notice. Letting out a surprised squeak she fumbled for her phone.

\--

As the shuttle touched down the sound of gunfire and explosions from inside the Atlas facility became clear, cursing under his breath he ordered his own troops to join Atlas in the fight. With the odds being turned in their favor quickly by the overwhelming numbers Jack had brought with him the opposing mercenaries where put down swiftly. After handing over to his people to the head of Atlas’ security he beelined for the CEO’s office. Slowing down just outside the doors he cautiously called out not wanting to be on the receiving end of Atlas’ guns.

“Atlas its Jack!”

“Son of a taint Jack way to give me a heart attack” came the exhausted and obviously strained voice of Atlas.

“I’m coming in, you alright there kiddo?” Jack asked quickly sweeping over the office but only spying what remained of what could be a man on the floor in front of the overturned desk.

“Depends on how you define alright.” Came the scathing reply. Tucking away his pistol Jack quickly rounded the desk and dropped beside Atlas on the floor. The kid didn’t look good, one hand on his gun the other bloody and pressed hard against his side. A red trailing sneaking down his chin as he coughed.

“Alright let me look.” Jack said softly gently tearing open Atlas’s shirt.

“You know there’s this great new thing called buttons.” The snide comment was ignored as the older man moved Atlas’ hand to the side and pushed aside the drenched clothes.

“Looks like it went straight through let’s get you over to medical if your security head has any brains that should have been the first place he secured.”

“August knows what he’s doing don’t knock him.”

“I’m sure now up you get.” Setting Atlas’ flesh arm over his shoulder Jack quickly pulled him up with a pained gasp from Atlas. The trip to medical was mostly silent but Jack could feel Atlas’ eyes on him for most of the walk.

“You enjoying the view there Cupcake?”

“You came?”

“Don’t tell me you actually doubted me?” Atlas had no answer to that and Jack watched as his gaze return to the floor in front of him. Under the guise of readjusting his grip Jack pulled Atlas closer laying a kiss beside the port on the younger mans temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys stared up at the ceiling as his side was wrapped thinking back on what had happened. Honestly when Jack had first installed the beacon he had been sure it was some attempt to get into his systems and steal some prototypes however after running a variety of scans and check repeatedly after Jack had left it had turned out to be just a beacon. The fact that Jack had taken the time to write and install it with what seemed like no ulterior motives had give Rhys a very warm feeling in his stomach. Still he had no assurances that even if he used it Jack would come down and help. Still the fact that he did gave Rhys the courage to say what came next.

“Take me up to Helios.” They had always met on Pandora Rhys had never asked to go up the station before and Jack had never offered. “Until the person behind this is found I’m not safe here. Someone got to me through 15 different security checks which means there is someone on the inside that let them through.”

“Any ideas?”

“Well, August knows me. Knows what I like, I’d be surprised if they hadn’t taken some of those taints alive. He’ll find out soon enough.”

“You’re putting an awful lot of faith in this guy how do you know its not him?”

“I knew him long before I was Atlas he’s a lot of things but he’s no danger to me.” Rhys said determinedly staring the older man down daring the man to say any more on the matter. Surprisingly Jack backed down as the med tech pronounced him done.

“The hypo has more or less fixed everything but I would still advise taking it easy for a few days that mean no revenge massacre’s for at least a week sir.” The Doctor said with a smile as she skipped out the door leaving the two CEO’s alone.

“I’ll leave half my guys here to help protect the facility but your right you’d be a lot safer off Pandora for a while.” Jack sighed before breaking out in a small smile “Kid I got to say for a moment there I was worried about trying to convince you to come up. Had a whole speech planned and everything.”

“Well if you went through all the trouble to prepare it I would love to hear it” 

“Smart ass.”

“You love it.” Rhys cooed as he bounced out of the room leading the way down the hall. Jack stayed behind for a moment and just watched before he followed with a sigh.

“Ya I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry cross country road trip outta nowhere didn't have internet along the way but finally home so here we go

Their first night on Helios lacked the ferocity and desperate clawing of previous times instead gentle kisses and soft touches were shared for hours just reveling in the others presence till sleep overtook them. Jack was the first to wake feeling loose and warm as the previous night came back to him. Glancing over at the warm body sharing his bed a warm smile graced him lips as he took in the view. Atlas lay next to him mouth open drooling slightly into the pillow hair falling against his face with the lack of gel to hold it in its usual place. Propping himself on his arm he shifted to hover just over Atlas’ face he admired the untouched skin on Atlas’ back. Letting his hand hover over close enough to feel the heat radiating but not touching until on Atlas’ tattoo he let a single finger fall gently tracing the designs before he felt himself start to trace out the words he would never say.

Mind wandering as he retraced the words back to those tense moments in the shuttle worrying that he would be to late thinking If the Kid had set off the distress call it must be bad. When he found Atlas behind the desk the relief he felt was unlike anything he had experienced in a long time. Jack may have taken the long way around but he finally recognized the emotions flooding through him when he was around Atlas. The indulgence when Atlas sassed him saying things that from anyone else would be a death sentence, the pride that swelled in him and butted against his ribs when he witnessed the precision in which the kid wielded his weapons. Even the unrest that haunted him when he was alone on Helios. Somehow Atlas had managed to bypass all Jack’s defenses and set himself up in his heart. He was so lost in this revelation he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt soft lips on his cheek. Looking down on the shadowed face beneath him surprise written across his face as the younger mans hand came up to caress his cheek.  
“I love you too Jack.”

“Atlas…”

“Rhys.”

“Rhys.” Jack repeated leaning down to bury his face into Rhys’ shoulder holding the Kid close.


End file.
